


As Magic in Water Flows

by EnInkahootz



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asgardian, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom David Bowie, Crossover, David Bowie is a random Asgardian, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Romance, M/M, Magic, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Power Bottom David Bowie, Pre-Thor (2011), Public Sex, RPF, Sex Magic, Skinny Dipping, Top Loki (Marvel), Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: David Bowie is an Asgardian who has always admired Prince Loki and his magical abilities.  One day David sees Loki sitting by the river and sets out to seduce him.
Relationships: David Bowie/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	As Magic in Water Flows

David spotted Prince Loki sitting alone by the river. He felt a bit shy, because he had long admired the prince from afar, but David was known for his confidence, and so he approached.

“Good afternoon, Prince Loki,” he said with a smile, “my name is -”

“David,” Loki finished for him, “I’ve seen you at the market.” 

David was thrilled that Prince Loki knew his name, and had noticed him, and for a moment he didn’t know how to respond.

“Yes, that is me,” he finally said with a grin, “am I disturbing you?”

Loki peered up at him, looking at David’s face as though he was examining his intentions.

“No,” Loki ultimately said, “have a seat if you like. And ‘Loki’ will be fine. I don’t need that ‘prince’ bit.”

David grinned and sat beside Loki, and they both gazed at the river. David tried to think of what to say.

“Did you come with a message for me,” Loki asked after too long a stretch of time had passed, “or did you come to watch the river?”

“I came to say hello to you.”

Loki turned his head to face David and gave him a questioning look.

“And why is that?” Loki replied with suspicion.

“I’m a fan of you, and of your magic. I’ve heard all about the things you can do, and I have been privileged to have seen a little from afar. I was hoping you could perform some for me. I have never seen it close up, and I am fascinated by it. If you’d like to barter, I am a singer and can perform a song for you in exchange.”

Loki appeared surprised, and still suspicious. David wondered if he was bothering Loki after all, and thought about excusing himself, but he decided to stay. There was no reason to give up so soon. He smiled and waited for Loki’s reply.

Loki spent a long time examining David’s face. David kept his expression unguarded; he wanted Loki to see that he had no ulterior motive beyond liking Loki and wanting to spend time with him.

“Sure,” Loki said at last, “watch the water.”

They both stared at the river. Loki made a small, graceful gesture with his hand and a tendril of the water rose from the surface. The ribbon of water stretched into the sky above and began to form letters in the air. It wrote: _David_. After a moment Loki waved his hand again and the water rushed back down to the river.

David laughed with delight and clapped his hands, his eyes wide with wonder.

“That was wonderful,” he complimented Loki.

Loki shrugged.

“It was nothing, but I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Is it something I could learn?”

Loki turned to face him.

“One must have an innate degree of magical ability in order to perform magic. But you might have some. One never knows until one tries.”

“Amazing,” David exclaimed, “what do I do?”

“That was simple element control. Connecting to the water in a way that makes you one with it, and then you can make it do as you please.”

David stared intently at the water, trying to connect to it. In truth he didn’t think he could do it. He just wanted to get closer to Loki, to learn more about Loki’s magic so that he could admire it more profoundly.

“Then you gesture like this,” Loki instructed as he repeated the gesture he had made earlier.

David tried a few times, but nothing happened.

“I have never tried to teach anyone before,” Loki admitted, “I’m not certain what to advise.”

“What if I got closer to the water,” David suggested, keeping his tone innocent. “Would you like to get in the river with me and help me try again?”

Loki appeared to consider this, then gave a short nod, stood and began to strip down to his undergarments. David grinned and did the same, not bothering to hide his appreciative glances at Loki’s body. Loki replied with raised eyebrows.

“I’d prefer to take these off too,” David said, tugging at his underclothes, “I really don’t want to get them wet. Would you be terribly offended?”

“No,” Loki replied without much hesitation, and David watched Loki’s eyes travel over his body as he revealed it. “It’s a good idea not to get them wet,” Loki added, then stripped his own remaining clothes. They stood before each other, nude, and David let his face show his arousal. Loki’s face was guarded as he stared for a long moment. Then they climbed into the river.

David smiled warmly at Loki and stepped close enough that his mouth almost touched Loki’s. Loki didn’t pull back, just looked at him with interest. David paused and looked at Loki’s lips and Loki parted them invitingly. But David only smirked.

He turned around and brought the back of his body near to the front of Loki’s. He picked up Loki’s hand and held it out in front of them, their arms lined up.

“I think I got the gesture wrong,” David said, “will you guide my hand so I can learn?”

Loki cleared his throat. David leaned back slightly; their bodies were very nearly flush.

Loki swallowed audibly and gripped David’s hand, then guided it into the gesture. The touch of his hand on David’s sent a tingle through David’s pelvis. Loki’s skin was soft, and his hands were graceful but powerful. David wanted those hands to touch him everywhere. He kept a hold on Loki’s hand and wrapped it around his stomach. Loki didn’t pull back, and David heard his breath catch.

“I don’t think I will ever be able to do the things that you can do,” David murmured, “you are special, it is clear.”

He heard Loki inhale sharply at being called special, but Loki didn’t say anything. David brought Loki’s hand to his lips and kissed his palm.

“It’s like I can sense the magic,” he spoke softly, then lapped at Loki’s skin, “it’s like I can almost taste it.” 

“What does it taste like?” Loki finally asked. David licked his palm again - this time with a long, slow lap of his tongue, and Loki made a little sound.

“Like waterfalls and snow,” David replied, tone full of admiration, “like soil and smoke and spring-time leaves. Like lavender, and the night sky.”

Loki pulled him near, closing the small gap between his front and David’s back. David made a deeply pleased sound and leaned back against him.

“That’s lovely,” Loki spoke softly. 

“Will you show me some more of your magic, Loki?” David asked as he pressed his lips to Loki’s palm.

Suddenly Loki’s fingertips began to glow with a soft green light. David dropped Loki’s hand, startled.

“It’s pleasure magic,” Loki explained, “would you like to feel it?”

“Yes, please,” David hummed.

Loki’s fingertips made gentle contact with David’s chest and the sensation was overwhelming. David gasped and his cock hardened at once.

“Do you like it?” Loki asked.

“Yes, oh yes,” David moaned.

Loki began to trail his fingers over David’s skin. He drew lines of pleasure magic over his shoulders and chest and stomach, making patterns of spirals and loops on his flesh. He stroked up and down David’s sides and grazed over his nipples. David felt like the very essence of joy was sparking along the surface of his body wherever Loki’s magic touched him. The trails of ecstacy, sparkling like green glares of countless gathered suns, sunk deeply into David’s being. He could feel Loki’s essence touching him below the surface of his physical form - at once cold and hot, at once soothing and exciting, at once silky and sharp. It radiated out to every spec of David’s being and he shuddered and swayed. Loki wrapped his other arm around David’s waist to steady him.

Loki’s hand dipped lower, beneath the water, drawing luminous green zigzags over David’s lower stomach, getting closer and closer to his erection. The green magic glowing beneath the motion of the river was entrancingly beautiful; it danced with the water, and with the warm day’s glinting sunlight. David watched it as he waited with keen anticipation for Loki to bring the pleasure magic to his cock.

“Yes, yes,” David encouraged impatiently after many watery caresses of Loki’s magic had flowed teasingly over his hips and thighs.

“You want the magic on your cock?” Loki whispered in his ear, “it will be quite intense.”

“Yes, yes, give it to me,” David demanded loudly. He needed it.

Slowly, softly landing one finger at a time, Loki took David’s cock into his hand; the green magic encompassed David’s hardness, hiding his cock and Loki’s hand in the bright glow. 

David would have fallen over if Loki’s other arm hadn’t been around his waist, holding him up. 

“Amazing,” he panted. He jerked his hips desperately, overwhelmed by needy lust, and felt Loki’s erection pressing to the cheek of his ass. He wiggled until Loki’s cock slipped into his crack. When Loki’s cock was nestled between David’s cheeks David began to thrust hard and fast, feeling Loki’s firm shaft rocking against his hole - the sensation was astounding, but he needed more.

“Fuck me,” he said commandingly.

Loki moaned and David reached between their bodies, grasped Loki’s cock and lined the tip up with his entrance.

“Wait, wait,” Loki said, pulling away and turning David around to face him, “kiss me first.”

David whimpered at the loss of Loki’s magic-laden hand on his cock, at the loss of Loki’s hardness between his ass cheeks - but then his eyes fell on Loki’s smooth lips, on his inviting gaze, and David felt an eager warmth inside himself. He tucked a lock of Loki’s long hair behind his ear, then caressed beneath his chin and over his throat. David smiled warmly and Loki smiled back, lips curling irresistibly. David worked his hand into Loki’s hair at the base of his skull. He brought his mouth to meet Loki’s, their lips pressing, and they wrapped their arms around each other. 

As their tongues moved against one another, David felt Loki’s hands slide up and down his back, the pleasure magic coming from both his palms, moving over David’s skin like a whisper of delirious ecstasy, like a mist of pure bliss. David deepened the kiss, the fervent motions of his lips and tongue showing his hunger, his need. 

Eagerly, David pressed his body flush to Loki’s and thrust lightly against him; Loki made a muffled sound of encouragement. David shifted his position until his erection lined up with Loki’s and they both rocked their hips as their kiss stretched on, river water rushing around their asses, cocks grinding against each other harder and harder as they clung to one another’s bodies. They parted mouths occasionally in order to take quick breaths, then rushed to reunite their lips and resume devouring each other, hips pistoning all the while. 

But David didn’t want to come that way, and so he forced himself to break the kiss and turn around, once again pressing his back to Loki’s front. He reached between their bodies again to take Loki’s cock and guide it to his entrance. 

“Oh yes, I want to be inside you,” Loki whispered into his ear.

“Loki,” David moaned lyrically, then shoved back against him, slamming Loki’s cock deep inside himself.

They both made sounds of pleasure and Loki returned his hand to David’s cock. A moment later David felt Loki’s magic encompass his erection once again. David called out an Asgardian swear and gave a graceful shudder. Loki began to pump the pleasure magic up and down David’s cock as he started to fuck him, snapping his hips hard and driving his cock deeply into him. The water splashed around their furiously jerking bodies as Loki increased the speed of his movements. David tensed and released his ass muscles around Loki’s hardness, yearning to draw Loki’s pleasure from him, to make Loki feel even a fraction as good as Loki’s magic was making David feel.

But, despite his innate confidence, David knew he couldn’t come close to giving Loki what Loki was giving him; Loki’s pleasure magic was not like anything David had ever felt before, and David was far from inexperienced when it came to physical pleasure. As Loki’s cock filled and stretched him, Loki’s free hand wrapped around David’s torso and found his nipples. The magic came from Loki’s palm in a soft cloud that passed over them, just barely touching the puckered flesh. But after a time, the magic began to come from the tip of Loki’s forefinger instead, and he rubbed it over David’s nipples - one and then the other - in a continuous circular motion, hiding them in green light. Loki applied a fair amount of pressure and the result was thrilling. In combination with the pleasure magic around David’s cock, and the glorious feeling of Loki’s cock penetrating his ass over and again, the result was maddening, and David longed to orgasm.

There was a strange kind of fire in the magic, an ancient flame that was both distant and so close it became a part of David’s body. The cool water of the river contrasted with the unique burning pleasingly, and though the sensation of the water rushing over his skin was sensual, its soothing rhythm helped David to hold back his orgasm, balancing the wild lust drawn out by Loki’s magic.

“Do I feel good?” David asked seductively, hoping to use sultry words to bring Loki closer to orgasm as well, so close that he couldn’t resist giving in, and then they could come as one.

“Yes, oh yes, David, you feel so good,” Loki replied, his tone rich, then murmured a string of Asgardian swears and pounded into David with even more fury.

“Does it make you want to come inside me, shoot your seed deep into my tight little ass?”

“Yes, yes,” Loki groaned with need.

“I want to come too,” David whispered harshly, “your magic feels so good I can barely stand it, your cock feels so good inside me, oh Loki,” he called out, volume rising in his passion, “do you know that I’ve thought about this over and again? I have had a crush on you for so long, I have imagined all different ways of us being together, being with one another, doing this, and do you know what else?” 

“What,” Loki panted after David’s pause had grown long.

“I jerked myself while I imagined them, I thought of you and made myself come.”

Another series of Asgardian swears came from Loki’s mouth as he hugged David tightly to him and pumped him furiously, pistoning into him, and then Loki whispered into David’s ear -

_“Let’s come.”_

And they did, David starting only a fraction of a second ahead of Loki, collapsing backward against Loki’s body as he spilled over Loki’s hand, screaming his name. Loki shot deep inside David’s ass with a wordless cry, holding David with a firm clutch, and the river flowed, water rushing against their locked together bodies.


End file.
